


Not so secret

by freedombeats89



Series: Supercorp one shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Just smut, Oral, Sexy Times, Smut, Weekend get away, hardly any plot, i blanking on what to tag, super friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedombeats89/pseuds/freedombeats89
Summary: Super friends take a weekend away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyKarnstein96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/gifts).



Bleary eyes look up from the laptop screen and across the office at the white couch. Perched on said couch with papers spread on the coffee table and fingers typing on a laptop a mile a minute is Kara Danvers. A smile spreads on Lena’s face as she turns back to her work and seeing that it’s now passed midnight. The two of them hunkering down in Lena’s office is nothing new, it’s been happening for months now.

* * *

 

  _One night Kara was making her last rounds as Supergirl for the night after dropping a detained alien off at the DEO to find Lena’s lights still on in her office._

 

_Kara quickly changes in to her everyday clothes before bursting in to Lena’s office with a smile on her face and book bag on her shoulder. “What are you still doing here?” She asks making her way to Lena’s desk._

 

_“Well, hello to you too.” Lena says amused. “A CEO’s work is never finished and it’s easier to just stay late then to lug it all home with me.” She answers happily as she leans back in her chair, happy to be distracted for a little while. “One might ask what you’re doing running at 11:30 at night.” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow._

 

_“I was ah… following up on a lead for my new article. Reporters work never stopping.” Kara beams making Lena’s smile bigger. “Do you mind if I hang with you? I’ve got to finish a couple of things for work too and I wouldn’t mind the company.”_

 

_Lena raises her eyebrow slightly before nodding. “Company would be nice. Make yourself at home on the couch.” Lena says gesturing to the white seats._

 

_Kara sits down with a sigh as she pulls her work out and hunkers down to get started. Lena watches for about a minute until she realises she’s staring and turns back to her own work feeling her cheeks tinge red._

* * *

 

 

Kara started messaging to see if Lena would be working late and every second or third night the two would lock themselves up in her office and continue to work. Sometimes Kara would pick up dinner or Lena would order in. learning pretty quickly that Kara ate a LOT.

 

They’d joke with each other and share things that they’re afraid of other people finding out. Some night’s they’d just give up on finishing their work and head back to ones apartment to veg and watch Netflix.

 

Alex and Maggie became suspicious as Kara would have extra pep in her step and hound her with questions about what’s going on and Kara would just say she’s happy. Eventually Lena started coming to game nights and Alex and Maggie would watch the two. They were close but there was defiantly nothing hanky panky going on. Just two women finding friendship in each other.

 

Five months later finds Lena spread out naked on her white desk pale fingers pulling blonde hair and moaning Kara’s name loudly as a naked Kara goes to town on her pussy, feeling like a second dinner and dessert wrapped in one.

 

So nothing and everything has changed at the same time. It all started when Lena asked Kara to look at some numbers that weren’t adding up to her, Kara leaning over Lena reading what Lena couldn’t figure out. Kara’s chest pressed against Lena’s back, Lena reaching up to pull Kara’s glasses off because she just has to know for sure. Kara freaking out before being shut up with red painted lips and the rest is as you say history.

 

* * *

 

 

Winn is setting up the monopoly board as everyone chatters and snacks, getting drinks ready and choosing their seats. Alex and Maggie whispering and nodding before they turn to everyone. “So Danvers and I were thinking about renting a summer house and taking a couple days to relax if you guys want to join us?”

 

“Oh, Rao. I’m in. I need a break.” Kara says groaning in pleasure at the thought of getting away from the city. Kara subtly looks in to green eyes across the board as James and Winn agree and start discussing plans. Kara and Lena haven’t exactly told anyone that they’re dating. Two months have passed and they’re happy to keep it to themselves for as long as possible before the press gets wind of it and their bubble pops.

 

They’ve nearly been busted when Kara missed hearing Alex’s foots steps down the hall and her door being unlocked with her asking about using the bathroom. Both naked, Lena straddling Kara’s lap on the couch as she rode three of Kara’s fingers Kara had snapped to attention and super sped into her room before whisper a ‘sorry’ and pushing Lena into her closet before grabbing a robe and meeting Alex in the kitchen with a smile. The irony was not lost on both of them as they giggled about it a half hr later when Alex finally left.

 

“I’m up for a couple of days off. I own a place about 2 hrs away if you don’t have one already. It’s only got four bedrooms but it’s absolutely beautiful. With a waterfall and swim hole not too far away.” Lena says, looking at Kara when she’s says four bedrooms meaning they’ll ‘have’ to share.

 

“Oh awesome, that would be good. Everyone agree on that?” Alex asks and getting nods in return. “Sweet so when are we going to go?”

* * *

 

Two weeks later Kara and Lena pull up to the holiday house 2 hrs later than planned because of a stupid call Lena got stuck having to take. Alex and Winn can be seen popping their heads around the garage and then the bush on the other side can be seen rustling. “Babe wait in the car for a minute. I have a feeling were going to be ambushed with water bombs.” Kara says getting a shocked look from Lena but nods and sits back.

 

Two seconds later Kara has all the water bombs in the car with them. Lena blinks looking behind her then to Kara and then back to the water bomb. “Wha…”

 

“Here’s the plan.” Kara says as she hands her water bombs. “Were going to step out and they’re gonna only chuck 8 water bombs towards us. We’re gonna get hit but then we can pummel them.”

 

Lena just nods along to the plan having no idea what’s going on. Never in her life has she ever been involved in something so childish. But the more she thinks about it she feels herself getting excited.

 

“You ready?” Kara asks excitedly, Lena’s eyes focusing back on a brilliant smile. Looking down she sees Kara has plced the bucket of water bombs. Looking back up to and expectant smile she shakes her head and nods. “Awesome. Ready, set GO!” Kara yells whipping the door open and Lena follows suit.

 

Eight water bombs are let free and then you hear four people exclaim Kara’s name as Lena and Kara are pelting water bombs left and right as Alex, Winn, James and Maggie run screaming and laughing.

 

Lena has never felt her cheeks burn from smiling with this much excitement going on.

 

Kara’s super speeding everywhere that Lena can’t keep up but she just keeps pelting. Eventually Alex, Winn, James and Maggie end up with full buckets of water dumped on their heads as they come to stand sopping wet in front of the car.

 

“That’s what you get for going after a super and a Luthor, bitches.”  Kara exclaims excitedly as she hooks an arm around Lena pulling her into her side, Lena looping an arm around Kara.

 

Nobody bats an eye at this because they’ve all asked and all been denied that anything is going on between them except sweet, sweet friendship.

 

“Rematch one day little Danvers. No powers!” Maggie says crossing her arms.

 

“Sure. When we least expect it.” Kara agrees turning as she lets go of Lena to grab their bags.

 

“Have you sorted out the room situation? Was there enough food in the fridge? I never know with this one.” Lena says shaking her head to Kara.

 

“Yeah we left you the main bedroom obviously. There’s enough food in there to last us a week as is and we stocked up on drinks.” Alex says as they all head inside to dry off. “I’m making margaritas!” Alex calls heading straight for the kitchen.

 

“This way hun.” Lena whispers as she leads Kara upstairs to the main bedroom. Kara drops the bags on the floor and looks at the king bad and massive walk in wardrobe before making her way to check out the ensuite.

 

Lena locks their door before going to sit on the bed and wait for Kara to finish snooping. “Ok I’m in love with this place all ready and I’ve only seen the bedroom.” Kara gushes as she comes out of the bathroom and straight to Lena, stepping between her legs.

 

“Well if we were alone the only thing you’d be seeing is this bedroom and my naked white ass.” Lena whispers pulling Kara down for an amazingly hot kiss. Kara groans as she pushes Lena back in to the mattress slipping comfortably in slender pale thighs.

 

“You really need to be out of work cloths right now.” Kara gasps as she moves her hand to the clasp on Lena’s pants and flicking them open and pulling the fly down.

 

“Mmm honey.” Lena murmurs as Kara pushes passed lace panties into slick heat. “Yesss.” Kara circles Lena’s clit flicking down to her centre to get more moisture before continuing tight circles. “Fuck, don’t stop.” Lena moans, her lips beginning to suck on Kara’s neck as Kara rubs harder.

 

“Yo, Little Danvers, Little Luthor were starting the grill to put dinner on and margaritas are going fast.” Maggie yells through the door before putting her ear to the door swearing she just heard a whimper.

 

“Just getting changed.” Kara yells back as she almost goes super speed on Lena’s clit. “Bite my shoulder baby.” Kara grunts as she sucks on Lena’s pulse point.

 

“Ungh fuck, so close.” Lena nearly screams as she sinks her teeth in to steel skin shoulder as her pussy clenches, back arching off the bed as her body releases white hot pleasure everywhere.

 

Kara peppers kisses all over Lena as she pulls her fingers out of Lena’s pants and licking them clean. Giving Lena a couple of minute Kara hops up on her hands and knees over Lena kissing her lips softly. “Get changed in to something chillaxing and meet us down stairs.” Kara whispers kissing Lena one last time before hopping off the bed and making her way down stairs.

 

“Where’s Lena?” Winn asks while he mixes what looks to be a disgusting cocktail.

 

“She had to get out of her work clothes.” Kara answers getting a water from the fridge and sculling it. “This place is awesome. Have you checked out the water hole yet?”

 

“Yeah we’re all heading down after dinner for a quick dip.” James says grabbing the meat to grill.

 

“It’s beautiful at sunset.” Lena says getting everyone’s attention. Kara smirks at the really relaxed body in front of her.

 

“Sweet.” Kara says winking at Lena as she heads for the back patio finding Maggie and Alex locked at the lips. “Guys your room is just upstairs.”

* * *

   
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took longer than i thought to get out and then i got sidetracked writing another fic. shit happens haha. hope you enjoy part two xx

“What are you two doing? It's not even 8am.” Maggie groans out. Two heads turn looking over the back of the couch to see black hair going every which way, one pant leg pushed up and a singlet that is clearly on backwards.

 

“Well, I made 200 million and Kara’s finished reading her book and moved on to another, what have you done?” Lena asks with and inquisitive eyebrow raised.

 

“I- I kissed Alex good morning and then went to the bathroom.” Maggie says dumbly as she rubs sleep out of her eyes. “And now I'm looking for coffee.”

 

“I'll make it. Alex want one?” Kara asks getting a nod as she flights around the kitchen happily.

 

“Tequila. Never a good idea.” Maggie mumbles as she lowers her head to the bench.

 

“What did you end up doing after I went to bed?” Lena asks coming to sit next to Maggie.

 

“Kara ditched us like 20 minutes later and then we played jenga… With tequila. Alex kicked our asses.” Maggie mumbles closing her eyes.

 

“Yes. Yes I did!” Alex says smugly as she strolls into the kitchen and hugs Maggie from behind, chin resting on her shoulder.

 

Everybody turned to look at Lena when she lets out a snort. “Nice hickie, Danvers. Look at the size of that thing!”

 

Kara zeroes in on it before pulling a disgusted face. “So glad I was out of it when that happened.” She shivers turning back to finish the coffees.

 

All the women hear simultaneous groans coming from the stairs. “Why don't you all go sit in the lounge room and I'll start breakfast for everyone.” Nodding Alex and Maggie head for the couch. Kara hands Winn and James their coffees before starting to help with breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welp, I feel like I'm sweating out tequila so I'm going to take a long hot shower before I head to the water.” Winn says standing and grabbing plates to put in the dishwasher.

 

“Yeah I'm gonna shower and have a power nap.” Maggie groans following Winn inside, Alex and James nodding before heading inside too.

 

“Looks like it's just you and me for a bit of swimming.” Lena murmurs close to Kara.

 

“Mmm I couldn't think of anything better than you in a bikini all to myself.” Kara whispers, licking her lips as her eyes flick down Lena’s body.

 

Lena’s stomach twists in anticipation at seeing Kara in swimmers. “I think we should get ready and go. Lena’s eyes darken. “Now!”

 

“Ok you go get ready and I'll super speed clean and then get ready. Kara says excitedly before standing up to clean the table.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hop on.” Kara says turning her back to Lena after stopping for a fifth time as she gets a rock stuck in her flip flop. Lena giggles before jumping on Kara’s back, hands coming under her thighs to hold her up.

 

Lazily trekking their way through the trees, they finally make to the watering hole.

 

“Wow. This is beautiful.”

 

“Isn’t it!” Lena says wistfully resting her chin on Kara’s shoulder getting a hum in return. Slipping of Kara’s back, Lena pulls her back pack off and pulls out towels and water laying them down in the flat rocks that have been warming in the sun all morning.

 

Doing a full 360 Kara looks at everything, eyeing a rock she can jump off. “How deep is the water?”

 

“Um, I’m not entirely sure but it I think it gets to about 5 meters under that rock.” Lena answers as she kicks her flip flops off while unbuttoning her shirt and undoing her shorts.  Pulling her clothes off as she looks up to find Kara staring with her mouth open, eyes ogling her body. Stomach fluttering she walks up to Kara. “See something you like?”

 

Kara nods just staring at pale skin wrapped in a barely there bikini. Bringing her hand up Kara runs a thumb down Lena’s stomach feeling it flutter. “You’re really beautiful. I really like this green bikini.”

 

Smiling Lena hops on her tippy toes and give Kara a soft kiss. “Come join me for a swim.” Lena murmurs against her lips before stepping back and heading to the water while smirking over her shoulder.

 

Watching Lena’s ass sway in a bikini bottom nearly short circuits Kara’s brain before she nearly rips her clothes off and runs towards the water and diving in. Laughing at her girlfriend Lena dives in as well, resurfacing to see Kara smiling at her.

 

“Come here.” Lena murmurs while pulling Kara towards her, muscular thighs wrapping around Lena’s waist and locking at the ankles. Fingers skimming up Kara’s back and going to the tie on her bikini pulling it lose, letting the blue bikini just hang around her neck. “Blue really is your color, darling. You look positively delicious.”

 

Craning her neck Lena takes a pebbled pink nipple in her mouth sucking hard and getting a deep moan as reward. “Oo.. my… R-Lena!” Hips gyrate, her centre grinding against Lena’s stomach.

 

Moving to the neglected nipple Lena moves her hands down to Kara’s tight ass giving it a squeeze before encouraging her to continue to grind.

 

“I need you to fill me!” Kara groans out feeling her centre clench in want. Pale fingers slip into bikini bottoms and find copious amounts of wetness, pushing three fingers in straight away. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Kara mumbles while moving her hips as Lena begins to pull out and push in further.

 

“You’re so tight.” Lena murmurs. “I don’t think I’ll ever get use to this tightness.” Lena’s murmuring in Kara’s ear making her clench the fingers tighter.

 

Letting Kara nipple go with a pop, Lena bights her own lip as she watches Kara lets her head fall back as she moves up and down faster. Green eyes watch as supple breasts move in and out of the water, breathing getting faster, Lena curls her fingers forwards hitting Kara’s G-spot while her other hand grabs a handful of ass check. Moving forward Lena kisses and bites along Kara’s neck, along her pulse point, fingers slipping slightly from the water and run over Kara’s tight puckered hole.

 

Lena pulls back in surprise but Kara’s too far gone on pleasure. “Fuck, Yes! Do it, please!” Kara cries out and Lena isn’t sure if Kara’s asking what she thinks she’s asking so she runs her fingers over Kara’s ass again. “Yes! There!” Lena slips her finger in to the first knuckle slowly, feeling her other fingers thrusting in and out.

 

Kara feels like she’s losing it. Pleasure coming at her in all directions, her mind can’t focus on one thing. Lena pushes her thumb in tight hard circles on Kara’s clit and she feels her body go ridged before she moans Lena’s name, body humming and clenching and gyrating through the most intense orgasm she has ever had.

 

Lena helps Kara ride through it, milking every last bit of pleasure from Kara’s body and finally feeling her go limp against her. Pulling her fingers out of Kara she circles her arms around her and holds her tightly as Kara comes too.

 

Blue eyes blink and find green ones before a dopey smile spreads on her face. “Hey beautiful.” Lena murmurs before kissing soft pink lips. Kara pushes her tongue in, feeling it run along Lena’s, fingers tangling in black hair.

 

Pulling back for air, foreheads rest against each other. “So… that just happened.” Lena hums in answer. “It was pretty awesome.”

 

“Mmmm it definitely was. Didn’t think you’d be in to that… I didn’t think I’d be in to that either.” Lena smiles pecking lips again.

 

“Yeah me too.” Kara laughs before her head snaps in the direction of the path. “Shit, the others are coming.” She whispers pulling away from Lena with a kiss as she goes to tie her swimmer top back up. Pecking lips one last time Kara pulls back winking. “I’ll be back.”

 

Super speeding away Lena looks around the empty swimming hole before floating on her back in the middle as the group comes through the bushes.

 

“Cannon Ball!” Kara yells, everyone looking up as she runs and jumps off the rock and bombing right next to Lena.

 

* * *

 

 

A day spent down at the water hole, Winn bringing a bunch of pool blow up toys, water flying every which way. Cannon ball competitions and flipping competitions followed and sunbaking thrown in there, Alex bringing a packed lunch for everyone. Around 4 in the afternoon they headed back to the house to shower and start on dinner. Lucy and Lyra showed up around, both having work before they could escape with everybody else.

 

Lena sitting back as loud dinner conversations are flying across the table making her smile to herself. When she bought this house shed never thought she’d have this, all these people in her life. Happy to spend time with her.

 

Cards against humanity gets pulled out after dinner is cleaned up. Every bodies stomachs aching from laughing so much until finally having to take a break. James claiming his face feels like it’s going to split from laughter. They all move outside to the fire pit. Sitting around and roasting marshmallows and drinking mighty fine whiskey Lena brought back from Ireland. Lena even remembered to pick up an alien liquor for Kara.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asks again, Maggie flexing her fingers.

 

“I told you not to do it.” Alex huffs shaking her head taking another swing of whiskey.

 

“And I should have listened but I wanted to see what it would be like.” Maggies says annoyed at herself. “I just should have maybe not freaked out a flailed then I wouldn’t have hit Kara in the chest.”

 

“I said I’d catch you. It was completely safe.”

 

“Yes well I didn’t realize it would actually be that scary.” Everybody loses it at that, laughter filling the air.

 

"Yes well I didn’t realize I would be that freaked out.” Everybody loses it at that, laughter filling the air.

 

They were joking around and making fun at each other's expense, Maggie brought up the shovel talk Kara gave her. One thing lead to another and apparently Maggie wanted to know what it felt like for Kara to actually throw her in the air. Catching her of course, before crash landing. Alex and Lena strongly disagreeing but Kara and Maggie not listening. So there was Maggie flailing in the air, Kara coming in front of her smiling until she realised Maggie was freaking out. Hands coming out in front of her and colliding with Kara’s chest as she's caught. Hence the really sore hand. 

 

"You didn't break anything, I checked. Just jarred some fingers." Kara shrugs. 

 

Alex downs the rest of her drink before standing. "I'm so tired I'm gonna head. You coming babe?"

 

"Yeah. Night everyone." Everyone says goodnight as Lena pours more whiskey for them as Lucy begins telling them about the new DEO branch she's setting up just outside DC.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s eyes blink in darkness as she wakes as she turns her head to look at the clock the bedroom lights up as a flash of lightning brightens the night sky. Four in the morning.

 

She rolls back and buries her face in blonde hair taking a deep breath as she tries to go back to sleep. 5 minutes pass and she feels wide awake.

 

Feeling the hem of Kara’s singlet she slips her hand under and runs along the 8 pack of abs she knows very well. Skimming higher she reaches Kara’s underboob before enveloping her whole hand over it, Kara’s nipple hardening. Kara let's out a groan as she rolls her butt backwards. Knowing Kara’s waking up Lena starts to run kisses along bare shoulder, up the back of Kara’s neck before moving to her jaw line.

 

"Mmm you smell good." Kara mumbles as she slowly wakes and turns fully in Lena's arms. Lips crashing together, Kara rolling more until a thingy is pressed between Lena's legs and she feels wet lace grind down her thigh.

 

"Fuck. So worked up already." Kara moans, her hands finding the bottom of Lena’s negligee and pulling up hurriedly. Perfect breasts freed Kara wastes no time in moving between them, peppering kisses everywhere before clicking a nipple with her tongue and running her teeth along it.

 

"Unf yessss." Lena growls grinding into Kara’s thigh still as she works on getting rid of Kara’s clothing.

 

Fingers run down Lena's sides hooking into underwear and pulling the down pale creamy legs as lips release a taught nipple.

 

Lace flung over Kara’s shoulder she pulls Lena on top of her while she scoots down a bit and nips and sucks at Lena's stomach. Hands tap lightly on the back of thighs and Lena gets the horn as her breathing picks up in anticipation. Crawling up the bed nips and sucks are place on bare hips, the apex of the thighs even her lips are kissed but not where she desperately wants that mouth the most.

 

"Knees either side babe." Kara murmurs against the inside of Lena’s thigh. "And grab on to the headboard." Kara smirks as thighs tremble above her.

 

Lena in position, Kara dives right in pushing her tongue into Lena's entrance straight away. Crying out at the unexpected intrusion, Lena moves forward so her mouth is pressed into her forearm.

 

Lena feels like she's being touched everywhere, Kara’s tongue moving so fast. She feels her juices multiply as a tongue is pushed in deep and Kara’s nose presses against her clit briefly.

 

"Oh god, Kara." One pale hand coming down to tangle in blonde hair as her hips start to thrust. 

 

Kara runs one hand up the front of Lena and squeezes a full breast. She loves how full they always feel and the way they bounce as Kara thrust in to Lena. 

 

Feeling fingers pinch her nipple Lena's walls flutter and she grinds down harder. 

 

"Baby, I'm no-not gonna l-last."

 

Kara doubles her effort. Tongue thrusting in and out as she brings her other hand between thighs and find Lena's hard staining clit. 

 

Lena can feel herself bouncing up and down on Kara's face. Strongly tipping the headboard with one hand as Kara’s tongue delves deep inside hitting her sweet spot. Lips ripped away from her arm as she lets out loud moan before she can stop herself. 

 

"Mmm." Kara hums as Lena gushes into her mouth. Knowing it won't take much for Lena she pushes her tongue in to Lena's sweet spot and holds it there, rubbing her clit fast and hard she gives Lena what she needs. 

Vibrating. Her tongue begins to move at super speed moving so fast it vibrates in to Lena's g-spot

 

"Oh my- Kara!" Lena screams, sound rebounding off the walls as she falls into the sweet abys. Thighs shaking as they clamp around Kara’s head. Her knuckles turn white holding on for dear life as she rides Kara’s face, tongue still vibrating. 

 

Kara moans as her face and chest is soaked after Lena squirts. Juices flowing everywhere as she tries to drink everything Lena gives her. She guides Lena down while still getting the last dregs of her orgasm out. Her body convulses and twitches in pleasure every time Kara's tongue runs over her stimulated clit to hard.

 

Thighs still clamped over Kara’s ears, she misses the commotion down the hallway as she leisurely eats Lena out. 

 

Bedroom door flying open, light switched on as Alex and Maggie burst in guns at the ready. "Oh my god!" Alex shrieks as she spins around. Maggie standing there frozen as she takes in the scene. Naked pale body slumped near the headboard with a blonde muscular body clamped between thighs tightly. 

It feels like slow motion as Kara’s ears pick up Alex’s outburst and Lena's surprised scream as she pulls away from between death grip thighs in shock. Grabbing a soaked pillow she shoves it over Lena's body before pulling the sheet up to cover herself as Lucy pokes her head in the room too. 

 

"Guys! Get out!" Kara cries after nobody moves. Maggie nearly drops her gun before spinning and pushing Lucy out with her. "Alex, seriously. Move!"

 

"That's not what I- we thought you were being attacked when we heard a scream." Alex shakes her head as she moves to the door. "That's not- no one ever wants to see their little sister like-." Shaking her head and shivering as she goes to pull the door closed but stops and turns her head. "How long has this been going on?"

 

"Three months. Now please close the door." Lena’s husky voice answers as she covers her face with a hand.

 

Hearing the click Lena looks through her fingers to find Kara trying to hold in a laugh. "You think this is funny?" She gets a nod. "Your sister, her girlfriend and I'm pretty sure Lucy saw you eating me out." Kara loses it before she replaces the soaked pillow on Lena with her own body.

 

"They were going to find out eventually. It just happened with a little more bang." Kara Snickers as Lena rolls her eyes.

 

"You did not just say that." Lena groans pulling Kara in for a kiss.

 

They pull apart when they hear a door open in the hallway. "We all owe Jon 50 bucks!" Maggie yells and collective groans are heard from everyone.

 

Lena starts to laugh which shakes Kara making her laugh as she buries her head in a sweaty neck. Pulling back, pressing kisses to full breasts and strnum before she finds green eyes crinkled from smiling as fingers run through her hair. "I love you." She breathes out making Lena freeze before a bigger smile breaks free.

 

"Well, I love you." Lips crash against each other's Kara shoots up.

 

"We need to change the sheets and get new pillows. These are drenched." Kara says pulling back to sit on her knees sounding proud of that fact.

 

Grimacing Lena pushes up on her elbows as her thighs still shake. "I don't think I can walk. You fucked me too good." Lena says with a laugh still feeling her juices running in her thighs. "And I really need a shower." 

 

Before she knows what's happening Kara’s carrying her bridal style into the shower and placing her on the bench in there as she turns on the water. "I'm just going to change the sheets and I'll be back." Leaning down for a quick peck.

 

"Sheets and spare pillows are in the wardrobe." A minute later Kara's back in the shower and pulling Lena up in to her arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Heads held high both women make their way down stairs to find everyone standing there with big cheesy grins as they start clapping. Maggie even pulls a party popper out from behind her back and letting it off, colourful streamers flying over Lena and Kara.

 

"Okay, yes Lena and I have been seeing each other. Yes we kept it a secret but we're all adults here so let’s move on."

 

"Little Danvers, you dog!" Maggie says sounding somewhat proud.

 

"Gotta say, from what I saw. Tiny bit jealous Lena." Lucy says getting a laugh from everyone except James. 

 

"What?" He asks shocked. Lucy just shakes her head as she pulls him back to wrap around her.

 

Kara sees Alex narrow her eyes slightly on Lena before walking up to her. "Don't hurt her." 

 

“I’m standing right here Alex." Kara huffs. 

 

"Oh don't even get me started. If you hurt Lena I'll through you back into space." She's says turning back to Lena. “And you little Luthor, I know six very painful ways to hurt you just using my index finger if you hurt my little sister." 

 

"Noted. Kara can do six incredibly amazing things with just her index finger." Lena retorts with a smirk. 

 

"Ugh gross." Alex says screwing up her face.

 

“Nice!” Maggie preens.

 

"Lena!" Kara shrieks turning red only to get a shrug in return.


End file.
